Tower Of Twilight
by Ashnabar
Summary: What happens when Naruto reads a scroll recovered in a mission and finds an ancient prophecy? What happens when he is forced to reveal his secret? And who is the strange person following Naruto? NaruxSaku OCxOC First fic!
1. The easy mission

**Ok people this is my first fanfic so sorry if it isn't too good but please do comment.**

**Flames are ignored but commentary with usefull suggestions is greatly appriciated.**

**Disclamer: **

"**Say it Naruto, or you know what else."**

"**Nope I won't say it I mean comon talking about my own copyrights?"  
"Accept punishment then, Muhahahaha" Makes shadow clone and henges the clone into a massive sledgehammer "Now come here you little..."**

"**Ok ok wait I'll say it, Ashnabar does not own Naruto or anything related to it... He does however own the OC's in this story"**

"**Heh works every time"**

**Well without further delay: The first instalment of Tower of Twilight.**

* * *

Tower of Twilight

In the middle of the lands stands a tower tall it's name came from an ancient prophecy foretold "The one who visits twilight will meet his destiny. Only one who has seen both night and day is able to enter the twilight. To the west lies dark, to the east light. One must chose his path: to light? Or to dark? Be carefull wich one to visit first for it will set one's destiny in stone. First one to gain the power second one to use it. Once one has visited both one can enter the tower but challenges still await. The one who comes to ascension in the twilight will be the one with the purest heart. Once one has gained ascension ultimate power will be in one's posession." The tower cannot be seen by those who haven't seen both light and dark so none know it's position.

So goes the legend of Twilight.

* * *

In a certain Hokage Tower in Konoha two blondes were shouting to each other, one had short spiky hair and whisker like marks, while the other had long hair and whore a robe with the kanji gamble on her back. "Nani!" a very confused Naruto shouted "Why do you need me for this stupid B-rank mission". "Because it's important Naruto" The Godaime Hokage sighed "Seriously you should be glad you even get a mission now we're in a war you know".

"Ok whatever Baa-Chan, Who are my teamates?" "Don't worry about those, they will arive shortly". Exactly at that moment there was a knock on the door "Come in!" Tsunade said.

Four people stepped in: A strange green clad guy with a bowl cut and huge eyebrows. A pink-haired girl who was wearing an red shirt, A bored-looking guy with a ponytail, and last a timid shy girl with pale lavender eyes and dark-blue hair. "Yosh, finally a mission again!" Lee shouted out "now i can show my fires of youth again!" "eh he uhm... Lee I think that's about enough ok?" An embarrased Sakura said _Why did I like him again... _she tought. "Hey guys I guess you are my team for this mission?" Naruto asked "Yup, even though how troublesome it is" Shikamaru replied "Anyways what is this mission about?" "Your mission is to find and secure a couple of old scrolls" Tsunade explained "it won't be that hard to find them because we know who posesses them" "What's the problem then Baa-Chan?" Naruto asked with a slight hint of his usual confusion "Well..." Tsunade began trying to find the right words "The scrolls are held by the leader of Kusagakure." Everyone was just shocked, standing there wide-eyed. Hinata was the first to recover from the shock "Ano, so you basicly want us to steal from such an important person, Hokage-Sama?"

"You can put it that way, yes" Tsunade replied "Now get going!" She returned to her paperwork as she heard an unified "Hai, Hokage-Sama!", but looked up with a vein trobbing on her head as she heard the blonde say "Sure thing, Baa-Chan." As such the 5 people left with paperweights flying after them at supersonic speeds.

* * *

The five Konoha nin had gathered at the western gate of Konoha with every one of them in their own usual mood for a new mission, Naruto and Lee over-excited, Shikamaru bored, Hinata nervous, the seemingly only one reacting normal was Sakura. "So guys..." Naruto began, everyone listened expectantly to what the blonde was going to say "Wich way is it to Kusagakure anyway?" Everyone, even Hinata, sweatdropped at that comment. "North-west Naruto, jeez mendokuse..." awnsered Shikamaru irritated. "Ok lets go!" Naruto shouted excited and ran of in the direction Shikamaru had said, Lee following close thinking that it was a challenge of speed. The others were following at an slower pace.

After a couple hours of traveling the group finaly reached the border of grass country.

"Ok guys lets set up camp, night will be falling soon" Shikamaru called out to his comerades.

"Think it's safe to set up a fire Shikamaru?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, we're still in fire country so I guess it's safe".

After the camp was set up it was decided that Naruto was to hold the first watch and Sakura the second. As everyone went to bed Naruto moved to a log and made himself comfortable against it. The hours passed slowly as he made occasional scouting runs around the camp and watched his sleeping friends 'They seem happy, lucky bastards, heh, I'll never be that' Naruto thought solemnly 'how much I want it though'

'**You'll never be kit accept it, with me inside you will never be happy' **Kyuubi thoughtwith a little of what one could hear as regret though it was almost unnoticible. 'I know Kyuubi, I wonder if they will still be happy though if they know' **'Know about what brat?'** 'Everything Kyuubi, everything... the mask... my life...' Naruto paused here with a frown on his face **'I know you want to say some more kit, just say it' **'...You... I've been having lots of nightmare's about it lately, all my friends turning their backs on me... just because i've been keeping you in me for all this time' **'Don't worry about it too much kit, your shift is over by the way, come on let's make on last scouting round and then wake Sakura'.**

When Naruto tried to wake Sakura she didn't wake up but instead snuggled into the arm he was trying to get her awake with. He watched it with a sad smile, but when he thought it was enough he began shaking Sakura a bit "Come on Sakura wake up, it's your shift", Sakura finaly woke up and was startled by the position she was in. Blushing heavely she managed to squeek out "Ok Naruto". Naruto shrugged it off and got to bed himself tomorrow was going to be a loooong day.

* * *

Waking up by the first morning rays Naruto slowly got up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the backs of his hands. He saw that Sakura had fallen asleep during her watch and that he was the first one awake. 'so much for a secure camp' he thought while sweatdropping at the sight. 'Well it can't be too bad since nothing is stolen' Naruto thought while searching the camp equipment if anything had been stolen. "Oi Shikamaru wake up, help me wake the others, it's morning" Naruto said while waking Shikamaru up... well at least trying to "Goddamnit Shika wake up now you lazy ass" "wah.. what's going on?" was the confused and sleepy reply of Shikamaru. "What's happening is that I'm waking you up you lazy guy, now help me wake the others" Naruto said a bit angered and the only response he got from Shika was a sleepy nod "Oh man as i thought this was going to be a loooong day" Naruto sighed as he commenced in waking the others.

When all things were packed they once again started traveling towards grass country, and after about half an hours travel they reached it. "Guys welcome, to grass country" Naruto said, none of Naruto's companions had ever seen such a sight and were all silenced by it, even Lee, all they saw was endless green pasture with grass that couldn't have been healthier.

"See that dot on the horizon there guys? That's Kusagakure" Naruto said while pointing toward a distant spot. "Na..Naruto-kun h..how do you know that?" Hinata asked stammering "Well do you remember that I went training with Ero-sennin ,or Jiraya of the legendary three as you know him" Hinata slowly nodded "we visited all the countries except sound and rock, that's more or less the reason I know this place, we stayed here about three months". "You caused that crater over there didn't you Naruto" Sakura said accusingly "Uh... yeah well not exactly only me, Ero-sennin too. Guess they still didn't fill it as a reminder of us or something" Naruto said while scratching the back of his head. "Baka don't let it get over your head, I doubt they wouldn't have filled it to remind you." Sakura said while smacking Naruto over the head. The team shrugged of the rest of their amazement and continued jumping toward Kusagakure.

* * *

"Ok guys remember the plan? No headbands or any suspicious activities got it?" The lazy genius said for once being active. "Ossu, lazy-sama" came the goofy reply of Naruto.

With that the group aproached the gates of Kusagakure. "Name and reason of visiting please" the guard at the gate asked. "We are just visiting the town, we're on a vacation" Shikamaru replied while also giving their names. "Vacation eh? Relieving the stress i guess... wished we got an week off from guard duty to go on a vacation man." The other gate guard said loningly. "Well anyways, there doesn't seem anything off with you guys so you may enter. Enjoy your stay!" The first gate guard said while letting them through. Behind the gate was a village which was smaller then Konoha, obviously, but still quite alike. "Yosh, this place looks alot like Konoha, their fires of youth must also burn brightly. I am going to find a dojo and challenge the locals to a battle of youth!" Lee said exited and ran off. "I'd better follow him before he screws things up, mendokuse..." Shikamaru sighed "See you guys tonight, later" Shikamaru lazyly waved and slouched off in the direction Lee went. "Well, Hinata let's find something to do, Naruto don't get yourself in trouble will you." Sakura said somewhat anoyed "Yeah don't worry Sakura-Chan I'll just find some ramen stand and empty it of it's ramen supply." Naruto said laughing "Ok later you two". With that Naruto walked off in the opposite direction of Lee and Shikamaru.

Twilight was falling onto Kusagakure while a blond haired ninja sat on top of one of the buildings of the village, observing the building where the Kusa jounin-oyabun was stationed.

'This is going to be an easy mission, I've seen the perception skills of these guys and the're bad heh' Naruto thought while going through the mission again in his head, 'but still I've got somewhat of a bad feeling about it, Kyuubi what about you?'. **'I doubt it kit but still if you run into trouble, you can fight right?' **Kyuubi replied 'That's exactly it fox, I'm supposed to not fight on this mission.' Naruto thought to Kyuubi, slightly anoyed by the fox' insolence.

'**Ah well kit I suggest you rest a bit before starting the plan' **The Youkai thought to Naruto 'Yeah might as well do that, but still I can't shake this feeling off me.'

**

* * *

Ok that's it first chapter done weeeee ah well 1800 words for first chapter ever is not too bad right? Anyways please comment and give me advice, I need it!!**


	2. When things go wrong

**Ok peoples welcome to another chapter of ToT.**

**For the reviews got one already thank you TuffChick and also thank for the tip, I'll see if I can do that.**

**Also a thousand apologies for the late update, I was having some problems with school, guess I gotta redo this year but ah well. For now that means more time to write. **

**But for now:**

"**Sakura the disclaimer please."**

"**Ok Ashnabar-Sama, Ashnabar-Sama does not own anything of naruto in this story but he does own any OC's which might be in here."**

"**Thank you Sakura at least you cooperate" Stuffs a yelling Naruto away**

**

* * *

Anyways on to the story and thus chapter two: When things go wrong, They go horribly wrong. **

Slap That was just the sound Naruto heard while waking up from his little nap.

'What th...' He didn't even get the chance to finish as a searing pain shot through his jaw.

"Now wake up you idiot!" Sakura yelled at him "sleeping in enemy territory are you nuts?"

Naruto looked at her, nodding numbly and then pointing at his now very swollen cheek and pulling a painfull face. "Sakura-Chan could you please heal it? I know I'm an heavy sleeper but did you have to use your super-strength to wake me?" Naruto complained while holding the side of his face. "Hmm I guess I did overdo it a little but we can't use healing jutsu to cure everything." Sakura said while looking at Naruto "Besides the furball will heal you in some time so don't worry about it." Sakura pulled Naruto up and he looked around "Where's the rest?" He asked when he didn't find the rest of the team "I'm sure this was the meeting place"

"It was but Shikamaru decided for a new plan of actions and thus another entrance" Sakura replied "Come on let's go." And off they went jumping from roof to roof.

* * *

They soon arrived at the new meeting place which was oddly enough right at the front entrance of the building of the village council. "Uhm guys... "Naruto began while looking dumbly at the building in front of them. Shikamaru who had been expected the question awnsered quickly before Naruto could go into rambling mode "We're here to ask the council for permission to speak to the leader here. And Naruto you are going to say nothing I don't want to get this screwed up." He quickly said seeing Naruto's angry look. "Hmpf fine" Naruto said irritated. With that done the group went inside. 

The building looked quite common on the inside with white plastered walls and an black and white tile floor. The group walked up to the reception where a bored looking nin sat. "Jeez is it just me or is this entire village bored" Naruto muttered to himself. "You must be here for an audience with the Oyabun hmm?" The bored nin asked as if already knowing the answer "Yeah we are" Shikamaru replied in an equally bored tone. "Well then, fat chance" The nin snickered "He's not here, he's off on a field trip inspecting the border villages". "Hmm ok, thanks for the help anyways" Shikamaru replied politely "Yeah, whatever get lost" was the only reply he got back. "Well that was very helpful" Naruto said when they stood outside again. "Actually I think it was Naruto, am I right Shika?" Sakura said while thinking about the possibilities and looking at Shikamaru who had already assumed his thinking position.

"Yeah, you're right Sakura, this really is something we can use to our advantage" Shikamaru said while getting up from his thinking pose and looking up at the sun "Ok see you guys at the old meeting place in 3 hours, it's time to use Naruto's plan for once"

* * *

After the three hours where spent on a little relaxing, eating and mentally preparing for the mission the group met up again at the meeting place near the main building of kusagakure. 

"Ok guys since the Jounin-Oyabun isn't in town this one is going to be easier than we though" Shikamaru said while explaining the tactic to the others "Naruto make some kage bunshins and place them around the building, have them warn us when enemy's are coming". Naruto nodded and made 6 kage bunshins and gave them the orders of warning them if any enemy arrived. "So, the rest of the mission is just sneaking around inside the building trying to find the scroll?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, just try to find it, and remember try to avoid fighting if possible and if you get in a fight just knock them out quick and don't use some show-off technique, this is a stealth mission" Shikamaru said while looking at Naruto and Lee "Ok everyone gets that?". A unified "Ossu" was heard from the rest of the group "Ok, Lets go!"

* * *

While the group was entering the tower a lone figure was watching them in silence, well silence? Silence in speak maybe but his mind was busy rattling on about how important this group would be in the further future. 'Do you really think the entire group will be so important?' **'Nah most likely only two off them will really be important to us' **'Hmm guess they will be, we should just wait and find out eh?' **'ah logical course off actions'. **

The figure wrapped his cloak tightly around him and jumped away into the night.

* * *

The group was standing outside the window of the tower as Shikamaru asked Hinata to look inside with her byakugan. "A-all clear Shika-kun, there's nobody in this room" Hinata said after she had scanned the room several times with here white eyes. "Ok let's head inside, move!" Shikamaru ordered and Naruto had to think 'Damn, when Shika sets his mind to it he really is a good leader'. The group stood by the door letting Hinata look through it "two guards on each side of the door, it seems like they expect people to come in through this room to enter the tower unnoticed" Hinata whispered softly. "Ok guys 2-1-2 formation when we pass through the door with Lee and Naruto on front, me in the middle and Sakura and Hinata on the back" Shikamaru explained their entering tactic "Lee, Naruto immediately knock out those two guards when you get inside". The two boys got into ready positions in front of the door and began counting down "3, 2, 1, Let's go!" and both rammed their feet into the door which came down that same instant. They quickly rounded the corner and knocked out the guards and got in position for the 2-1-2, but they faced not a single enemy. Apparently the tower was as good as deserted. 

The corridor they where standing in was only dimly lit and completely empty. "You know guys this is sort of odd, this tower is almost completely deserted, how often does that happen." Sakura said, "yeah it is kind of odd, our luck I guess, but might as well make use off it and go for it while they are still gone" Shikamaru said with some quick thinking. "Well lets go then!" Naruto said enthusiastically while walking off to one part of the corridor leaving the rest behind while they where looking awkwardly at him. Naruto turned around when he felt the looks of his friends on his back "What?" he asked while scratching the back of his head

"Uhm…the archives are the other way N-Naruto-kun" said looking at the idiot blonde. The group stalked off the right way through the dark corridors, checking every door they came across. "Another one empty" Sakura sighed after looking into a wrong one again "where the hell is the real one?". The group only knew which side off the building it was in, not the exact room itself, which made the search very very annoying. After searching about 2 stories of the tower they finally found the entrance to the archives, hoping they would find the scroll there.

Looking through the door Hinata stated that there where only two guards on the other side, both in the same place as the first ones. "Guys same plan as before, go go go!" Shikamaru said and quickly the group found themselves standing inside with the guards knocked out cold. Before them was, what probable was, one off the biggest archives in the shinobi world, shelves where everywhere, every one of them filled with hundreds off books. "Wow" was all the shinobi could get out off their vocal cords. "This is really something" Sakura said in awe "Konoha could learn from this, damn, our archives are like nothing compared to this" the rest nodded dumbly, now knowing that the library in konoha, which they thought of as the biggest before this, was like nothing compared to this. Shikamaru finally shook himself out of his staring and started giving orders around "Ok, I, Hinata and Lee will look in this place for the scroll" he said while pointing at himself and the other two, "Sakura and Naruto, you go look for any hidden rooms, rooms behind a seal or something". "Why do I have to take Naruto along? He isn't any good in finding anything." Sakura whined. Naruto pouted and was just about to open his mouth to awnser when Shikamaru beat him to it "Because Naruto is the only one in the group with knowledge off seals off course". Naruto shot a look of thanks toward Shikamaru and said to the rest who where looking very surprised "Hey, one doesn't train under Jiraiya without learning at least a little bit of seals". With that everyone began searching for the mission objective, the scroll.

* * *

Sakura and Naruto where walking around the archive looking for some sort of seal or genjutsu which could mark an hidden room in which the scroll could lie. Naruto being a horrible genjutsu detector walked right past a certain spot where the wall looked somewhat distorted until Sakura called him back. They examined the spot from an distance first but when they couldn't find anything on it they got in close. Too close actually, because the genjutsu trap on the wall was set into motion. If an onlooker would see the two they would only see two people staring dumbly at a wall, but inside the minds of Naruto and Sakura it was an entirely different thing. All they saw where endless fields of grass and an bright sun shining down upon them "Well this is interesting" Naruto said after some looking around "I swear if I didn't know the area better I would say we were teleported". "How do you know so sure Naruto?" Sakura asked while looking around herself, "I've been all over the shinobi world Sakura, and there isn't such a place as this, besides, the grass here is sort of weird.". As if on queue the grass seemingly came alive around their feet and rose into the air pointing at them like a thousand needles. "Said so" Naruto said while preparing himself for the worst, he had been in this kind of a situation before, namely the situation with Haku, "Sakura I might be bad at recognizing genjutsu but I'm sure this is one! Try to counter it quick!" Naruto ordered Sakura since she was the genjutsu specialist around. Immediately after Naruto spoke the last word the grass-senbons came flying at them piercing everything in their path. "I can't cancel it Naruto! I don't have enough chakra! I can't dodge these senbons either!" Sakura shouted while still trying to dodge the incoming senbons. Suddenly Sakura screamed out from pain which made Naruto spin around to look at her. Sakura was pierced by several off the senbons as he looked at her and even more while he rushed over to her trying to protect her body form the incoming needles. "Naruto..-kun help!" Sakura whimpered through her pain. The added suffix made Naruto reconsider the decision he made before leaving "Ok here goes nothing, I didn't want to do this but" Naruto groaned out "Ninpou: Chakra Myaku!". Naruto felt the chakra build up in him and kept it there until he felt like bursting, then he released it in a mighty pulse of chakra, cancelling and destroying the genjutsu.

* * *

"Naruto! Naruto!" a disembodied voice called him. 'Oh my head, damn this, what happened' Naruto thought disoriented stowing away the voice into the back of his mind 'oh wait I used the chakra myaku to cancel the genjutsu right?' he asked himself or any other voice inside his mind and was sort of surprised when someone answered **'Yeah you cancelled it kit, destroyed it even, but you fainted from over use of your chakra'**. 'Oh, good day to you too kyuubi, but could you keep it down a little, I've got the mother of headaches'.** 'Kit wake up into the real realm quickly, your comrades are in danger!' **Kyuubi whispered urgently and suddenly the voice Naruto had stowed away came back tenfold "Naruto! Naruto wake up help!" he heard it scream and it sounded a bit familiar too. **'Kit if you want to protect your friends, you better wake up now!"** kyuubi said hard. The hard tone kyuubi voice carried made Naruto snap out of his daze and recognize the voice which was calling him 'That's Sakura, I need to wake up quick'. Naruto quickly closed his eyes and thought of the room with the chair, the chair that controlled his body, and instantly he found himself there. 

He quickly ran to the chair and sat on it, looking at the murky water in front of him, reassuming control of his body and returning to the world of the awake.

* * *

Naruto woke up expecting to find a really bad situation, he was not disappointed. 

Before him was a man with a sort of cloak similar to the kage robes of the greater countries and he was holding Sakura in his arms as if she was a hostage. "You bastard, what do you think you are doing, let her go!" Naruto shouted, angry that Sakura was captured like that.

"Ah so you are awake so soon, interesting" The man in the robes said with a small look of surprise on his face "I had expected you to be unconscious longer". "Bastard what the hell are you doing here?" Naruto shouted getting increasingly angry because of the mans calm tone. "Oh I believe I should be the one asking the questions here shouldn't I? I am an inhabitant of this village and I believe you are not" The man said calmly but with a silent threat hanging under it "Now… I believe you searched for this?" the man held up a scroll which looked very, very old and weathered. "The scroll of Twilight" Naruto gasped "who the hell are you, how do you know we were searching for it?". "Now, now, calm down my little friend one question at a time. I presume I should introduce myself hmm?" The man said taking of his hat "I am Ibutsu Kako, leader of Kusagakure no sato. And as for how I know you would be here, I have my spies everywhere". "So you're the leader of this bunch huh? I don't really care, just give me the girl back and also give me the scroll" Naruto said menacingly trying to intimidate Kako "I should have some friends arriving soon, and together we could probably take you on easily". "Friends? Oh you mean the other brats in the main library? They're already taken care of, they weren't much of a challenge." Kako said with a smirk "I hope that you will prove a bit more of a challenge then hmm? Especially with this motivation" he held Sakura up high by the back of her shirt and then suddenly without warning threw her into a wall to the side. That Naruto was angry was an understatement "Ok bastard that was the last bit, you me here right now!".

**

* * *

Cliffhanger no jutsu! **

**Ok another chapter done but again loads of apologies for the late update.**

**Hmm this one was an staggering 2700 words I mean damn that's quite an improvement to the last chapter isn't it?**

**Now anyways please press the nice button in the lower left corner of the screen will you :) . **


End file.
